


Every Day

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Cheesy and Corny as fuck, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: “Well done, Thor.”“Oh bug off, Tony!”“This is the 2nd year you’ve forgotten (y/n)’s birthday.”“At least it’s not in a row.” Nat the Cat offered helpfully.“Yeah 2 years is still pretty bad Tasha.”“Didn’t you forget your anniversary with Pepper like 4 years in a row.”“Bug off, Nat!”





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wrote out all my angst in my last 2 (or was it 3) fics, because it's finally time for some good old fluff!
> 
> And of course I chose Thor ;) since certain people need a pick me up
> 
> This is also dedicated to my hubby. Our anniversary is coming up and even when he forgets to get me a present, we end up having a good day because he makes my every day so happy!
> 
> But I chose to use birthday in this fic because it can be a sister fic to Happy Birthday Pharm. And now we know who this fic is also dedicated to ;) let's be honest all my thor fics will always have her in mind.
> 
> Thanks for being there for me, all my lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

 

“Well done, Thor.”

“Oh bug off, Tony!”

“This is the 2nd year you’ve forgotten (y/n)’s birthday.”

“At least it’s not in a row.” Nat the Cat offered helpfully.

“Yeah 2 years is still pretty bad Tasha.”

“Didn’t you forget your anniversary with Pepper like 4 years in a row, Tony?”

“Bug off, Nat!”

 

Unable to reach you through cell, Thor opted for plan B.

Which was flying over New York City on Mjolnir to see if he could spot you.

“Excuse me, waiter?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Why is everyone else in the restaurant crowded by that one window?”

“It seems there’s a superhero flying about. He’s not wearing a costume though, so it’s probably a new one.”

You rolled your eyes and checked your phone, before realizing it was out of battery.

You’d been waiting for twenty five minutes already and you were really hungry.

But you didn’t want to order without him.

Time for your plan B.

“Do you mind if I go outside for some fresh air?”

The waiter looked at you suspiciously, assuming you’d just leave once you were outside.

However, considering you’d only had half a glass of water since the breadsticks hadn’t come out of the oven yet, it wouldn’t exactly be a dine and dash. He nodded and you grabbed your purse and hurried outside.

Now to light this thing…

 

“(Y/n)! Those flares I made for you were for emergencies only!!”

“Well, it’s my birthday so I made an exception!”

“You’re lucky I was only a few blocks away. If Tony had seen it the whole gang would be here. And you’d be in so much trouble.”

“Yeah yeah, Clint. Look, my phone’s out of battery and I’ve been waiting for Thor for like half an hour! And I’m so hungry I’m about to eat your hat.”

“What do you mean?! I made the reservations for him yesterday since I knew he’d forget-“

“What?!”

“Hey, I’m a good bro okay? I was just covering for him.”

“Well, did you actually tell him about it?”

“…crap.”

“Oh my God!”

“Shut up! I’ll call him right n-“

 

“You called, Milady?”

 

Sitting in the cozy booth with wine and the entire dessert menu, it was easy to forgive Thor.

“This is the second time you’ve forgotten my birthday, you know.”

“My deepest regrets, (y/n).”

“Even Clint remembered, and he has the memory of a goldfish. Like, a Goldfish Cracker.”

“Shut up!” Clint had been trying not to third-wheel, but he was still waiting for his to-go order.

“If I give you a piece of pie, will you leave us alone?!”

“Don’t have to ask me twice, doofus!” He grabbed your plate and went across the room to hit on some girl staring woefully at her salad.

“In my defense, if Brother Barton had chosen to remind me instead of making plans without my knowledge, we could’ve avoided the mishap.”

“Lame excuse, buddy.”

“Well, how about next time you charge your phone and call me instead of sending out an SOS flare?”

“Deal.”

 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to yours, stopping only after the waiter cleared his throat three times.

 

“I asked if you wanted to hear the specials, sir.”

“Just bring them all.”

“That’s six entrees th-“

“And if you leave us in peace right now, I’ll leave this $100 bill as a tip.”

“Yes sir!”

 

You giggled as the waiter scurried off and Thor ran his hands over your hair.

“I hope I haven’t entirely ruined your special day, love.”

“It’s looking up.” You responded with a grin.

 

“Well, Happy Birthday, (y/n).”

 

“Thanks Thor.

 

But, you know?

 

Every day is happy when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEE
> 
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT!
> 
> RANDOM RAMBLINGS:  
> QUICK POLL 1: HOW IS THE THOR LOVE?! and what was your favorite part?!  
> i've noticed thor is woefully underrepresented in many fics, mine included.  
> i've been really busy and tired so i wasn't able to write a super long story, but this one is short and sweet =)
> 
> my fav part is probably clint trying to be a good bro by making reservations for lovely and thor but only telling you and forgetting to tell thor
> 
> although can you imagine Thor calling you milady? i think i'd pass out
> 
> quick poll 2: would you rather have all the entree specials of a restaurant or all the desserts?  
> i would say desserts, unless the entrees were pork-related. i'm a caarnivore before a dessertivore
> 
> hope you enjoyed the cuteness!! fluff without angst is very rare for me, so I'm glad i was able to write this one without fucking with your minds (and your hearts)
> 
> thanks for being here for me lovelies!! talk to you all soon! (or maybe not. I've posted 2 fics in a day and might go awol for another 2 weeks after this.) I love you all!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
